tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Decepticons: Energize! TP
thumb|Decepticons TP Name: Decepticons: Energize! Primary Characters: Air Raid, Browning, Cuffs, Jetfire, Megatron, Nighthawk, Snoop, Skywarp, Superion, Trojan, Benin-Jeri, Spike, SlingShot, Red Alert, Typhoon, Stormwind, Valour, Scourge, Starscream Primary Factions: Autobots, Decepticons Primary Location: Earth Year: 2009 - Valour appears on-screen in a recording broadcast from Decepticon City’s communications room. He looks his usual buffed-and-polished self, and speaks in dispassionate, clipped faux-British tones. “Decepticons, once again we on Earth are under-staffed while the bulk of the fighting moves to battlegrounds on Cybertron. However, that is no reason to become complacent and lazy. “All of our storied energy is needed on the Cybertron front, necessitating additional energy raids to fuel our efforts here on Earth. I want all Decepticons to form small lightning teams and begin hit-and-fade assaults against human energy producers. “Each team should be small – no more than four to six Decepticons per strike. Move in, collect what energy you can, and then move out, dealing damage to defensive forces only long enough to cover your strategic withdrawal. “The purpose of these assaults will be to gather energon, keep our enemy off-base, not knowing where we’ll strike next, and to keep our forces keen and battle-ready. Aerospace and Infantry are to work together with MediSci support. “Intelligence forces are to guide our warriors to hot spots and then monitor Autobot response times and combat readiness. Focus on targets outside of the Autobots’ North American strongholds whenever possible. “Lord Megatron will return soon, and when he does I want him to see our holds full and our forces flush with fuel and victory over this planet’s self-appointed nursemaids. “Begin straight away at the discretion of your immediate commander. Valour out.” The screen darkens. History Canonical/Pre-MUX/Theme History: MUX History: With the destruction of Decepticon energon reserves on Cybertron, there is a renewed drive to gather more energy on Earth. OOC Notes This is pretty much a catch-all for the resurgence of regular energy raids by the Decepticons on Earth energy sources. Feel free to link any logs from such activities here. Logs and Posts 2009 * March 24 - Niagara Energy Raid * March 24 - Niagara Energy Raid, Snoop's POV - Warpo is attacking the Niagara Falls power station. Snoop goes to investigate. * March 24 - Browning v. Snoop - The face off of the century! Violence! Mayhem! Or, just looking at pretty water... * December 20 - The Behemoth in Battle - After first terrifying the masses, Trojan gets her resolve tested in combat. Autobot Board Posts Aug 31 - Chile Disaster Author: Jetfire ---- :*Jetfire's face appears on the tube* "Jetfire reporting. The Aerialbots, Cuffs and I intercepted a distress call in Chile. Megatron was raiding a power station with a few Seekers. The Aerialbots with their daring, transformed into Superion and held Megatron off while I helped the humans evacuate the area. Unfortunately, Megatron was thrown into a building and casualties were no doubt sustained on the human end. To top it off, Megatron escaped with the energon he raided. All in all not a good night for us. Cuffs, the Aerialbots and I assisted in removing the debris from the battle, but all in all, not a good night for the good guys. Jetfire out." With that, the screen goes black. ---- Players * Bzero as Alpha Trion, Benin-Jeri, Blaster, Browning, Red Alert, Typhoon and Valour * Carrie as Stormwind * Colchek as Megatron and Nighthawk * Horsetuna as Cuffs * IceSpark as Snoop * SpikeWitwicky as Jetfire and Spike * SydneyGB as Skywarp ---- category:Current TPs Category:TPs